Breathe
by prettylittleamour
Summary: I need you, I miss you, I love you. Jiley, of course. (oh my god, im gonna kms)


Happy Thanksgiving!

xoxo SkullCandyValentine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hope you know this aint easy, easy for me…" Miley sang, the lyrics deeply reflecting how she'd been feeling for so many months while her fingers hauntingly dangled across the piano, playing a tune that was so deafeningly painful because it meant so much.

She'd been thinking about it long and hard. The memories crossed her mind now and again, but swirled around more often as Jake drifted back into her life more and more.

She was tired of watching him go on and off with countless costars. She wanted to scream into his beautiful, stupid face that she was the one and only one. That this thing had been eating away at her forever. Specifically, ever since they parted ways.

"Hey." He would awkwardly say now and again at places like award shows and movie premieres. "Hi", she would meekly reply.

It was stupid, how much she wanted him. It was also dangerous. What if he stopped loving her?

No. That thought was just too much to bear. She'd never be able to pick up the shattered pieces of herself if he ever so much as got close to saying that.

"And I can't breathe… without you, but I have to." The words slipped out of her mouth as easily as the feelings slipped out of her heart. Her fingers silently kept dancing across the piano keys, a tragic melody escaping.

"Hey, Miley!" Miley heard the familiar voice of a certain blond best friend of hers creep through the open door. Abruptly she started practicing what she was supposed to, a new pink frosting bubble gum pop Hannah song, instead of one of the much more realistic Miley songs.

"Hey, Lilly. What's up?" Miley slid around on the black shiny piano bench, facing her friend.

"I was just wondering what you were up to Thursday." Lilly said.

Miley smiled. Thursday was Thanksgiving Day, and she and her Malibu family would be flying down south tomorrow to meet up with her Nashville family for a country-style holiday get-together.

As she mindlessly repeated her plans to Lilly, Miley let her thoughts wander back to the previous song she had been playing.

"Miley? Hello? What do you think?" Lilly tried again.

"Huh?" Miley suddenly blinked back into the current conversation. "Um, that sounds great."

"You think it's great that my grandma's getting a toe transplant and won't be here Thursday?"

Miley's eyebrows shot up just a tad, but enough for Lilly to notice. "Um, no- no, I was thinking-"

Lilly sighed. "Save it. I know what you're like in your creative mode. I'll come back later."

Is it horrible for Miley to admit that she was actually kind of glad? "Thanks for understanding. I'll call you later." Miley smiled politely.

Once Lilly was gone, Miley returned to playing the sad song. This time she started from the beginning.

"_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.  
_

_mmm…_

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around. 

_And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to…"_

After she finished the second verse, she was so deeply into the song that she didn't notice the door open, or the quiet footsteps coming just enough in her direction to see her working at the piano a few feet away.

When she sang the chorus again, she didn't even realize that another voice had joined her in song.

She jumped when she finally took in that there was someone else in the room. Someone singing. Someone moving closer.

Miley turned around to see the face that made her feel a thousand emotions every time she so much as thought his name.

"Don't stop. Please. Continue?" Jake said, sitting down next to her, softly repeating the melody from memory. He made a few mistakes, but that wasn't why Miley gently removed his hands from the piano.

"No, really. You should go." Miley couldn't believe the words that just escaped her mouth.

Or the hurt that suddenly appeared on Jake's face. It was only there for but one second, and went like a flash, as he gathered himself and pondered over what to say next.

"Well, seeing as it is not my house I can't argue. But I can delay as much as I want to." Jake finally said.

"What does that mean?" Miley looked confused.

"It means this." Miley was caught off guard as Jake suddenly pressed his lips against hers. She felt her head spin at how everything is what she'd imagined their reunion kiss would be- and more.

Jake may have gotten more than he bargained for, not that he was complaining, as Miley started running her fingers through his hair, his deliciously silky hair, and Jake lovingly caressed his hands over Miley's cheeks and neck. She started leaning into him as she felt more and more dizzy.

Jake finally pulled away, gasping for breath. Miley was doing the same, although her expression seemed in protest to stopping.

"Miley. I've missed you. There's been a void in me ever since you left. I'd tried filling it so many times-" Jake trailed off.

"Shhh. No need to explain. I missed you so much. More than you'd know. Do you still love me?" Miley already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Only as much as there are sands on the beach and stars in the sky. I love you, Miley." Jake kissed her again.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Ryan." Miley whispered into his ear, giving him tingles. "I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Awwww! That's all there is, sorry. There's going to be other chapters but those will be separate oneshots. ILY all! HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!!!!!!!! : )

Maddie

PS: The song Miley was singing is called Breathe and it's by Taylor Swift off of Fearless… GO BUY IT NOW BEFORE I SEND THE FLYING MONKEYS AFTER YOU!!!!!!!! Lol jk. But seriously, it's an awesome album and if you loved her first one you'll love the second one even more.


End file.
